crimson silk and time's decay- double au fic
by citrus junos
Summary: Senrei Shizumi had always known that having a soulmate connected to her by a silly red string was nothing to be scared of. So why after she transfers to the renowned UA high in her second year, is she so hesitant to talk to the explosive Katsuki Bakugo? It's made things worse when their future children pop up out of a portal to prevent a major disaster. Can they make this work?
1. background girl

**so this is my second story here. i honestly wanted to have a story with two aus and as many cliches as i wanted. so here it is. yeet away depression with this fic right here. it will take a while before thiccer chapters appear. for now, slim bois will have to do. it be like that sometimes. enjoy. **

**-citrus**

* * *

The world had always featured little red strings of fate. Thrumming with an energy of their own, if one chose to take the time to observe and listen, naturally they would appear into one's vision, simple as that. Often, the people of the world chose not to pay attention to these red strings, choosing to stick to the bitter cold hard facts of life. Others instead were focused on the idealistic fantasies that one day, their soulmate was waiting for them. No matter what the cost.

Having a psychic type quirk wasn't one I, Senrei Shizumi chose to have, but damn straight was I going to control it. Or that was what I fought to persuade myself , as I walked through the hallways of the renowned UA high. This was already the start of my second year, with my sudden arrival into western Japan, from the Eisley district near a well known school I had studied in.

My parents wanted to stay closer to my grandmother, so we moved to a cramped three room flat in the Alderaan prefecture. As I walked down the gleaming corridor, the shuffling teacher next to me sighed before turning a corner to a large classroom door.

* * *

The rowdy class of 2A had barely noticed my figure whom had blended into the background. I was chatting quietly with the two girls I had seen on television last year. A pony tailed girl named Yaomomo and her best friend Jirou. Yaomomo was an old family friend of hers, due to my parents being ex heroes in the field, having retired some time ago. We used to have frequent contact with ex heroes or organizations that helped financially unstable families with hero parents. Having met at several functions for the upperclass and heroes also led to us becoming quite good friends.

I reclined in my seat, listening to the teacher's lessons, taking down notes absentmindedly. The new environment was like a fever dream, a hallucination I couldn't escape. Sooner or later that awkward moment when I would be forced to introduce myself would come.

However, the real fuss came when in homeroom time, Aizawa sensei called me out. Immediately, the faces of the young heroes from Yuuei surrounded her with a myriad of faces and words. I tightly clutched my dark skirt, wrinkling the neat crinkles. Aizawa-sensei did nothing to help by settling in a dirty old sleeping bag and announced he was dead to the world until homeroom time ended.

"Hey, Senrei! I'm Ochako Uraraka! Call me Uraraka!", the mochi cheeked girl with a sweet smile called out next to the face of the young frog like girl named Tsuyu Asui. She insisted I call her Tsu. In turn I said, "Then just call me Shizumi."

More people introduced themselves and old memories from last year's broadcast as well as the relevant scandals surrounding Yuuei had appeared in the news. It was like a freight train hit me at full speed. Too many people were talking at the same time.

The only boy who refused to introduce himself was the heavily discussed about boy, Bakugo. His explosive and abrasive personality was abated by the sunnily grinning boy next to him, Kirishima. He was the one whom had sparked a wide debate about Yuuei's students and their conduct, after his abduction at their training camp last year.

"Man, I didn't notice that there was a new transfer student!", Sero bashfully grinned. "Yeah! She practically fades into the background!", Kaminari, the blond boy grins lazily. "Yeah man, her splendid physique is practically overshadowed by her lack of curves!", a perverted chuckle came from the odd boy, Mineta. Shizumi smiled mutely at the various comments, glaring a hole into the disgusting boy at his words. Kaminari slapped him on the back of the head with a annoyed look, "Hey! That's not manly!" The class rep also gave the oddball a dressing down which was pretty amusing to watch.

I bit my lip in apprehension as the green haired genius, Midoriya Izuku ran over brandishing a notebook with messy scribbles and drawings, "Do you mind talking to us about your quirk, Senrei-san ?" "Yeah! Tell us about your quirk! You must have been so smart, in order to get in through recommendation!", the cute voice of the invisible Hagakure chimed, too close for comfort.

I shrugged, rubbing the back of my neck in discomfort, "It really isn't much..." "Father was talking about the new student who aced the recommendation exam with record breaking results," the stoic dual quirk wielder, Todoroki added in unhelpfully.

The whole class shrieked and got even noisier as they swarmed around, eager to see my quirk. Midoriya's pencil was poised in the air, ready to take flight. I sighed, extending a slim hand to the desk in front of her, which the smallest individual in class was sitting atop. "I'm a psychic, which means that I have the ability to manipulate aspects of the world with my mind. For example, telekinesis." The desk lifts up as it emanates a slight purple glow before ascending in the air, startling the midget sized boy with a yelp.

"Wow!", Midoriya practically cried as he rapidly scribbled down notes. "Shizu-chan," Yaomomo raises a brow at her antics. "Momo!", I hissed under her breath but was too late as the ravenette continued, "Shizu-chan is a third generation quirk wielder originally from Alderaan Gakuen." I groaned and raked my hands through my hair as the class swelled into an uproar again.

"Alderaan Gakuen? Isn't that the really prestigious school far away? I heard they train their students to the bone there!", Uraraka says inquisitively. "They are a respectable academy," I conceded. "But?", Kyoka raises her brows.

"There were...", I paused. "Difficulties," Momo said helpfully. Difficulties I didn't really plan to elaborate on. There wasn't much said about Alderaan Gakuen, but she had had enough of their curriculum to last a lifetime.

"So what about your three generation quirk? Are there other facets of the quirk you have?", the green haired boy said. Smiling awkwardly at his excitement : it was Midoriya huh... "No no, don't answer!", the busty pink skinned girl, Mina grinned, "Let's have a competition! Whoever gets to guess all the things that her quirk features, winner gets a gift from Shizumi!" Oh no...oh no no no...

The class immediately crescendoed into another frenzy as they tried to guess, which, after a while the brown haired girl could only tune out. It's better to receive a more appropriate answer next time : she surmised.

It was a lesson dubbed "hero training" after the short break, which left me overwhelmed by the multitude of questions assaulting her. It felt like a sucker punch from a villain, making me slightly out of breath.

Robotically going through the motions of wearing her simple hero costume, strapping on her utility belt with a click, watching the rest of the girls change into theirs. Chatting with them, I was amazed at their sheer will and fervor that all Yuuei students seemed to possess towards hero training.

Their teacher, the famous All Might had promised them to have a highly anticipated event. I laughed as she saw the sheepish look on Tsu, "I hope none of us gets Bakugo! It's so close to the sports festival! Don't wanna get demoralized."

Sitting on the bench, listening to the chatter while adding in occasionally. Everyone's hero costume seemed slightly different from last year's broadcast on television, a little more groomed towards their tastes and quirk. Looking down at her own one, I only groaned. Alderaan Gakuen was not known for their well made costumes, but it was subpar at best. Not that I could afford the funds for a better costume, when Alderaan made you pay for it.

"Are you not confident in your costume?", Hagakure asked, "You can get it upgraded at the Development Studio." "Oh, yes. I have submitted a better version already. It's nothing much, I wasn't really able to afford a better costume in Alderaan," I smile in appreciation at her concern. The last sentence was rushed and soft, but the dark haired Kyoka sent Shizumi a sympathetic look. The other girls are visibly concerned, Uraraka and Yaomomo the most. A soft hand is placed on my shoulder, "Don't worry! You look great!", Uraraka's bangs bounced in the air as she giggled. I could only smile in return, with a touch of sadness and gratitude all the same.

"Oooooh...", Mina smirked conspiratorially, "Have you met your soulmate yet, Senrei?" I gulped, this escalated quickly, into a very troublesome topic. I was going to tread lightly. I narrowed my eyes, shifting lenses and looking at the tangled red lines on the floor, snaking all over the place, with ends of glowing lines leading through walls or the door in all directions.

"I'm not sure yet," I confessed, wringing my fingers. "Don't worry, I just hope it isn't Mineta," Momo joked. "Very funny, genius," I said, giving her a wry look. The girls all shuddered at the thought of that happening.

* * *

Dirt stained combat boots, a simple long sleeved skintight top and pants that were all black. A utility belt is strapped around her waist, with a small gps tracker and recorder on her belt too. Not really run of the mill hero equipment. I just looked like a jogging outfit gone wrong.

They had gathered in a dark room, as I started sizing up all the young heroes decked out in their hero gear. I only shifted nervously in my half price boots, feeling very uncomfortable at this murderous aura radiating from some of them. More so from the tall blonde nearby with a piercing glare. That explosion style mask did nothing to conceal the hungry glint in his eye. I had seen Bakugo's rotten attitude on television, as well as his kidnapping, but he seemed to have mellowed out the tiniest bit over the year.

I knew that he was a boy who let pride cloud his insight and intelligence, from the way he acted and spoke. Analyzing such unorthodox people was a personal pleasure of mine, to crack open someone's personality, like an intricate matryoshka doll.

To reveal their deepest insides, to know what made them tick. What made such extraordinary and unusual people do the things they did? My mind itched at the possibilities. What's more, there was a niggling feeling in my mind that urged me to find out more about him. I didn't trust that gut feeling, but acknowledged it all the same.


	2. mind fuck

I had met the retired legend All Might before, at several hero functions her father had brought her along to when young. The crisp suits and delicate dresses were a whirlwind of invisible pressure bearing down not to sour the family's name. All Might's presence was always a calming moment in that volatile environment, no matter which state he was in. It was no surprise that after I had formally bowed to All Might, a wave of zen washed over her as the now milder sensei caught up a little with me.

He grinned mischievously at the students, "So, I've randomly generated the challenges, that you will have to compete against one another in. Around you is a training facility." The roof of the room opened as it revealed a city themed training ground. My palms itched to start my quirk, stretching out my back. The cityscape was practically my second home in hero work.

"You'll be working alone in the first round, to eliminate people you can tag them on their shoulder with a small scanner you can carry around. I'll provide a small gun for everyone to use. The goal is to reach the end of the course without getting tagged thrice. Extra points will be given for another session next week."

A small map of the area is displayed and Shizumi immediately stares at it, hoping the image burns itself into her mind. The simple route is eternalized as many people start forming pacts to survive, which All Might doesn't seem to mind, typing away at a command center style series of laptops, whistling away.

Many students flock to Bakugo, as he turns them all down, "GET AWAY YOU F*CKING EXTRAS!" Kirishima, Sero, Mina and Kaminari all are clustered around him already as he sticks up a middle finger. I wince at the rude gesture as he catches my eye and clicks a tongue at me, "tch."

I instantly look away, to Yaomomo. Momo just sighs with raised brows. "Good luck for the exercise," she clasps my hand with a squeeze. "We won't kill each other, yeah?", Kyoka grinned lazily, with a thumbs up. "Don't worry," I smirked, stretching my knuckles. "These guns are gonna dominate," I joked, making Kyoka laugh. I nodded, looking at Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki and Ochako stealthily discussing in a corner.

Looks like this exercise would test our ability to work as a team, as well as our ability to adapt to a foreign environment. I perform basic warm up exercises, steeling my nerves. It would be the first time I was experiencing every one else's quirk and I wasn't chancing a one on one fight so easily. Not without getting to know their quirks up close. I made a mental note to ask Midoriya to peek at his odd notebook he was always carrying around.

Yaomomo, Kyoka and I drifted off to a corner as All Might gave the signal. As we prepared to go as a group, All Might did something unexpected. "Sometimes, heroes are left to work alone in the field. Because of that, I've decided to ban directly working together with your classmates." A loud uproar spewed out, before a raucous burst of laughter issued from opposite the room.

Bakugo doubled over with snide snickers at Midoriya's panicked face. "You extras are so desperate, you probably can't make it on your own!" Everyone else argued that they already had their hero licenses, which made his argument invalid. I reflexively slid a finger over an invisible pocket in my utility belt, where my hero license was kept in.

A thought slips into my mind: Shit. I dig into the utility belt, fishing out a small object, draping it over my face. The final component of my hero costume: a simple black mask.

All Might then lifted a bright red loudhailer, "On the count of one," everyone made a running stance, "Two!" I licked my dry lips, getting ready... "And go!" The whole class of students screamed and whooped as they set off, loud beeps as many people were 'killed'. Everyone swarmed over to the weaker people like Mineta, who screamed and flung his balls everywhere in despair. He was forced to walk back to All Might, nose dripping and crying.

I would have stayed, but instinct told me to run off. I slunk off after a wink from Kyoka, used her soundwaves to hunt down others as well as evade trouble. I whipped behind a dusty alleyway and sign hearing loud voices. The city was almost a second skin I slipped in, the narrow nooks and crannies that I was able to lurk in. Realistic depictions of a real life city was all around, except for the fact that there was a thin layer of grit and dust blanketing the dead city.

I had chosen a less walked pathway to the end point, but there were several students.

It seemed to be Hagakure and Ojiro, chatting merrily. My route down the path would be difficult if I had to trail after them to the finished route. I glanced down at my gun like beeper. Their shoulder patches were in full display, a floating patch and one on Ojiro's non furred shoulder. I looked behind me in the dark alleyway quickly before deciding to attack.

I leapt out before them, gun blazing with six beeps. I performed a low roll on the ground to evade his tail, using my powers to push them down the street with a flash of purple. The ground is hard and the grit is pressed to my shoulder as I rise, no time to brush the dust off. Hagakure tries to attack again, but I lift a hand and push her away,making she groan in defeat. I held up three fingers to remind them of the rules, sticking out my tongue mischievously. Three shots and you're out. Victory was sweet.

I lowered my outstretched hands, leaning against a gunmetal grey wall of another building: No more time to celebrate. Glancing down the empty streets around me to make sure I was alone without anyone, I sprinted down the road. I kept to the corners and sides, occasionally ducking into small spaces to catch my breath.

I didn't really want to use the other aspects of quirk, which sapped great amounts of energy from my body. I bit off a small chunk of chocolate from my utility belt, breathing slightly heavily. I had a run in with Shoji, whom had heard my footsteps and intercepted me. My knee had a nasty scrape, bleeding profusely. I swiped at it with a small cloth from my belt, feeling the familiar sting of pain. "Ow ow ow," I hissed, feeling my eyes tear from the pain. Urgh...

No time to wash it. Luckily I had not been tagged yet, managing to finish him off. I had emerged from a street corner and was met with a swift hit to the stomach from a muscled arm. The fall to the floor had winded me,breath sucked out of my lungs as I gasped for air. Gulping sweet oxygen, I had managed to slam him against the wall with a gesture before shooting him down with the beeper.

Hobbling off to lick my wounds in case anyone heard the not-so-quiet scuffle before, I limped down the monotone streets. I heard screams and cheers all around from other streets. Loud explosions and yells from an adjacent street made me pause. An all out battle royale had taken place and I did not want to be part of it. Inhaling half a bar of chocolate, I wiped my lips and stood up.

I had to use another component of my quirk, the ability to hide my presence. I was invisible like Hagakure, but I simply manipulated other's minds and their ability to perceive my presence. Given this sucks up my energy immensely, but I had already taken an emergency snack.

What if you just took another piece of chocolate...  
I sighed, focusing on the goal. Chocolate later, passing the test was more important.

The brightly colored exit was just ahead, with many students exhausted KH heading towards it. I cocked my gun, planning out my route before going into a dead off run. Weaving through different people, I managed to see an easier target, Kaminari. He was in his idiot mode, similar to one I had seen on television. I crept up behind him and shot his shoulder patch, which resounded loudly. I swerved under his outstretched arms, to hit Sero, the tape producing dude , in the shoulder patch too.

Everyone's head swiveled to them, eyes lighting up incredulously. A ghost? _Nope, just your friendly neighborhood hero, Lilac Esper!_ I grinned, running to the exit, before the ground in front of me literally exploded. I jumped back, heart stopping at a ferocious smirk.

Bakugo Katsuki stood, staring at me. No, into air. "I know you're there, Mind Fuck!" He growled, slamming his palms with a blast of acrid hot gas and sparks into the floor. I could feel the blood rushing to my head as my quirk was sapping up energy. The ground was now destroyed, as I evaded his attacks, solely from his quirk. "MIND FUCK," he screamed, low baritone as resounding as the lethal explosions from his fists. Shit, this isn't good! He's gonna make me faint! Where's that chocolate...

Knowing he was going to tire me out, so I raised both arms to send a shockwave, With a flash of lilac he was blown away and groaned with a thud. I limped through the exit, heaving a sigh of relief.

I collapse onto a bench next to Uraraka and Yaomomo, revealing myself. Everyone around me gasped, as Uraraka squeaked in surprise. Yaomomo immediately produced a first aid kit, having been used to my sudden appearances. I groaned in pain as I unwrapped the wrapper around another chocolate bar, "Chocolate, anyone?" No one at the end point responded, so I downed it in a few mouthfuls, "_Itadakimas_~"

I could have sworn crickets chirped. "What?", I mumbled with a mouth full of chocolate. "Ghost!," Hagakure exclaimed, hands waving wildly. I raised a hand in a peace sign, "Yep, that's me." Fighting the fatigue, I looked back to see an enraged Bakugo storming towards me, growling in rage.

Before he could approach me any further, Kirishima looped a rock hard arm around his elbow, pulling Bakugo away. Dragging the wild blond across the charred tiles, I heaved a sigh, letting the chocolate wrapper fall onto the bench.

"Are you alright?", Yaomomo asked. "Just...really tired because of my quirk," I said, placing a hand on my aching eyes. The piercing shafts of sunlight did nothing to abate the dull throb of the cut. I leapt up at the sound of clicks, light eyes settling on a hobbling figure. Recovery Girl was heading towards me with purpose, eyes blazing with worry.

"Young Senrei, you're already injured?", she sighed, giving me a smooch to cure the pain. My body doubled over in exhaustion instantly, Momo giving me a heated blanket. It was still early in the year, which meant there was a slight chill cutting through the air.

Wrapping myself in the warm blanket, heat crawling up my spine as my eyes fought to stay awake. "So your other ability is to become invisible?", Uraraka asked tentatively. I yawned, inhaling yet another piece of addictive dark chocolate. "Maybe another time..."


	3. midnight meal

Mind fuck. That was what the resentful blonde had called me as I stepped into the heated interior of the 2A dorms. I had retired to my new dorm room, feeling immensely irked by the comment. Even though I had been called much worse before., there was something in the foreign way it rolled off his tongue that made my annoyance get the better of me. I spent the elevator ride to the third floor with clenched fists.

Now I was sitting amongst an empty stack of boxes, as Yaomomo perched on my bed. The school regulated mattress was covered in lilac sheets that were slightly mussed as Yaomomo shifted in her seat. According to Yaomomo these new dorms were structurally different from last year's to accommodate the extra students. Because of this, I was sandwiched in the middle of Yaomomo and Kyoka's rooms.

I groaned, wiping sweat from my temple as I levitated the heavy objects to their destination. I flicked a finger at the room's heater, feeling the bitter chill from the windows. The weather was refusing to warm up, with a frost that spread over Japan. Many clairvoyants had said that it was a sign of a monumental event about to happen. As an esper, I concluded that the only monumental thing amassed was the amount of bullshit they said.

I plastered the last of my pictures onto the walls, mostly ones of Yaomomo and I as well as multiple sketches stuck on the plain walls with cute washi tape. The room was almost clinically bare without the small touches from home, a simple desk and comfy swivel chair as well as cupboard. Art pieces were hung up too, a full cupboard of art supplies were tucked away next to the desk. Most importantly, it was outfitted with my pride and joy, a small fridge and boxes full of snacks and food.

The fridge was a gift from Yaomomo year's ago, while the food was necessary for my quirk. I converted body fat into pure energy that allowed me to convert into whatever aspect of my quirk was in use. The more complicated the function, the more energy depleted.

I ended up looking like an ugly twig because of my high energy usage, according to my father. "How's the Senreis?", Yaomomo said. My lips pressed into a thin line. "Fine," I gave her a look, while shelving away clothing items. "Mother had come home late again." Yaomomo frowned in concern, "Did she..."

I sighed, fingers tracing fresh scratches on my shoulder blades, "What do you think?" Yaomomo stood up, going over to see the vividly scarlet and purple fingermarks dotting my bicep. A slim finger presses down. Ouch. I hiss in pain, jerking away. "Sorry!", she cries out, hands outstretched in guilt. I slide down to the floor again, groaning.

"My family could hire the best lawyers," she says. I laugh wearily, "We've been over this. Even if I was set free, I'm only seventeen. What's a homeless seventeen year old got to do?" The heavy silence is broken by a loud shriek somewhere in the halls downstairs.

I yawn as I stretch from the floor, grabbing my bag, "Well, I've got to head off." Yaomomo sighed, "Are you going to be ok?" I snorted, she was too worrisome. "It's only the nearest FamilyMart. I'll call you if anything goes wrong." I was seventeen with a hero license. It wasn't a big deal to walk around at seven pm.

I strode out of the noisy dormitory, waving to Uraraka, who was sitting outside with a glass of orange juice. The sunlight had cast its fingers of molten gold over the cityscape as I walked down the slope to the supermarket.

I had been transferred to this branch after announcing that I was moving to the Musutafu region. Donning the ostentatious apron, I slid to the counter, feeling fatigued. I had no dinner or food in the last six hours and this three hour work shift was not going to help. Plus, I had to study harder to stay on top of course material. I groaned, fingers tapping on the countertop.

Two hours in and I felt as if my shoulders were iron weights.

Scanning the items quickly on the conveyor belt, I slipped them into the customer's recyclable bags. Discreetly checking the small watch placed under the counter, I sighed. Half an hour more. Plastering another smile on my face, I moved forward to receive yet another basket of groceries that the customer handed. "Thank you for visiting FamilyMart!", I chirped. Mind drifting as I scanned items, I thought of the homework I had done today. Tomorrow we had the chance to go to the art studio and I was tremendously excited.

Time drifted by as more customers were scanned out. Humming a small tune, I peered at the watch, 9.50. Time to get ready to pack up. I started to undo the ties to my apron, I was ready to kiss FamilyMart goodbye till my next shift.

However, before I could clock off my shift, an extremely annoyed customer came up. She was a foreigner, with flashy clothing and an arrogant bearing. Hefting her expensive handbag, her small antennae growing out of her wildly dyed hair twitching in annoyance with her already unpleasant mood.

Her painted lips opened as if to unleash a host of demons and I flinched at the following words in English. "Shrimp, I would like to speak to your manager."

I trudged back to the dorms in the sickly glow of yellow streetlights, hefting the bag full of chocolate and instant ramen. I groaned, thinking of that woman, with her rude demeanor and toxic words. Who the hell was she calling a shrimp?

I scowled, kicking a rock at the nearest street lamp. With a purple flash, the lamp exploded and glass rained onto a dustbin. I levitated the glass shard into the bin with a small note, hurrying away to flee the accidental mess I made. The dark and cold night was not the safest place to be.

I arrived to the dimly lit entrance to UA dorms with a sigh of relief, student pass beeping in response to the infrared identification scanner, as I passed under the familiar UA arches around campus. Jamming the key under the flickering lights above the dorm door, it swung open as I saw a shadowy form in the kitchen detach from the darkness. I flicked my finger to the light switch, ready with my hands to defend.

All I saw, was a surprised Bakugo with mug of hot chocolate in one hand. Looking pretty shocked and pissed at the same time, "What the fuck?" He frowned at my figure as a wave of calm washed over me instead. I relaxed, sighing loudly and shut the door close from the frosty exterior. Bakugo had sleep rumpled hair as he ran a hand through his undercut.

I sat on the soft sofa, closing my aching eyes. Suddenly, a shuddering cough rose up from within and I felt the familiar warm liquid spray out onto my palm. Sticky and metallic crimson droplets traced their way down my palm. Staggering to the sink, I heard a gruff voice echoing in the background as my vision blurred,

I hacked as more dark liquid came out, head throbbing like hell as well as my sore throat. With blurry eyes I gurgled into the sink, feeling like a fish on land. Half a second later, my vision cleared and I leant on the kitchen sink. Two crimson orbs were narrowed at me as Bakugo scowled.

"What the hell just happened, mind fuck?", he hissed. I shook my head, as I clutched another cup of hot chocolate he had thrust into my hands. "I'm fine, this is just a normal occurrence." He rolled his eyes, glancing to the blood still swirling in the kitchen sink, "Internal bleeding isn't nothing." I laughed wearily, "My quirk has its drawbacks. Sometimes, my body can't handle the energy output and I get..." I sip the cup pensively as I think of a word, "Sick."

"Well, whatever that shit was, you've probably not eaten dinner," he growls, yanking open the fridge. He had seen the containers of instant ramen and had given it the intense expression of disapproval. I immediately stop him, "Wait, I have ramen noodles!" He turns back, epitome of annoyance. "Look, I'm a damn good cook. If you're telling me that those shitty ramen noodles aren't part of the reason why you're practically dying after you went god knows where, you're an idiot."

I perched on the kitchen counter, as Bakugo rummage around the cabinets to reveal pots and pans, heating up a container of home cooked udon. A question tugged at my mind, remembering a previous comment that Kirishima said earlier. "So why did you wake up? I heard from Kirishima that you sleep early."

Bakugo gave a scornful grunt, as he diced some spring onions with accuracy and speed. "Shitty hair?", he muttered under his breath, making me wince at the nickname. Mind fuck and shitty hair. He would win the Guinness world record for his creativity.

Why I was up late?", he mumbles, asking himself at this point. I spy the shadows moving as the trees sway in the wind, casting geometric shapes over the hardwood. My eyes flick back to him, face clouded with confusion. His vermillion eyes snap back to me. "Something told me that I had to be up to watch out for an idiot coughing up blood." I cast my eyes on the floor sheepishly. I hear the gurgle and hissing of steam escaping the confines of the hot pot, as well as the aroma of spices and heated up food filling the air. A loud noise breaks the silence between us as I clutch my stomach, feeling mortified. He gives me a look, as if to say, 'I told you so.'

He slides a steaming bowl of homemade ramen to me, scowling darkly, "Hurry up and eat, idiot." I mumble a quick thank you and chime in a soft, "Itadakimas" Digging into the warm and toasty meal with fresh onion garnish made my tastebuds sing and my stomach feel as if a warm hearth had been shoved into it.

"So how did you manage to sneak past curfew?", Bakugo said. I shrugged, slurping up delicious tonkotsu ramen, "Aizawa knows about my family situation." He gave a small sigh, "Situation?" I ignored the probe, focusing on the food. He didn't ask further and we shifted into a weird comfortable silence.

It was as if I was eating a proper meal for the first time in ages. Wait, this is the first good meal I've had since cup ramen... As I wolfed down the delectable meal voraciously, I hummed with delight, complimenting Bakugo, "It's really good!" A rare expression flits across his face, lips quirking up in a minuscule movement. Did he just smile?

I washed the bowl and chopsticks in a sudsy mess at the kitchen sink, as Bakugo yawned, sneaking a peek at his watch. I leaned over to check, 11.12. We made our way to the elevator, dropping off at the same floor. "Thank you," I say to him. He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, you owe me for this one, Mind fuck." I scooped the bags off the couch as we head to the elevator.

"You know, you'll be a good husband when you grow up," I teased. He glowered in menace, "Shut up!" I could not resist the temptation, seeing as his cheeks were stained a light pink. ", He frowned, eyes burning holes in me, "Go to sleep, mind fuck." I gave a long yawn as we exited the elevator.

Back in my dorm room, I took a long gulp of hot chocolate as I poured over my school notes, mind drifting away from that obscure name. Mind Fuck. It didn't seem so bad now that I think about it. Now, time to think about maths... urgh.  



	4. chibi's costume

It was amazing how life was not the same after nearly being assaulted by a whole class of overeager Support Department students. I had been at the Development Studio after school, having received an email from the school's official administration : my hero suit had arrived, free of charge. I barely felt the shame that I used to feel when they mentioned about the Financial Assistance Scheme they had cooked up. How my suit and boarding at Height's Alliance as well as school text book fees were also heavily subsidized.

Pride was also something one wanted to keep close to their chest, and it wasn't what I felt when Mei Hatsume mentioned my abnormally short height in the hero costume, then thrust a pair of height enhancing heels to me. The skin tight suit was surprisingly soft like cotton and comfortable, apparently that hero costume company also designed for less financially affluent students.

My top was sewn in a way that imitated the kimono, thin layers of fabric overlapping left over right. Two dots lay on my jacket's sleeves indicated the company brand. Sleek pockets were sewn in the sleeves and sides to conceal the food I would hide inside. Altogether, with the skintight pants and high cut boots, the overall look of purple and black was not bad. I cracked my knuckles, admiring the leather fingerless gloves.

Hatsume scurried over, brandishing a large box, "Open this! I designed a upgraded version of the visor that you sent in! This baby number 8462 is guaranteed to be a rocker." I cautiously pried the box open, peeling stuffing away to reveal a black and neon violet visor. A series of buttons were on the sleek frame, each with a purpose. A larger oblong button on the side and I press it, turning it on. Fitting the sleek mechanism on my face is like a second skin, the world gaining a violet hue.

Hatsume shoved a stack of paper into my hands, small diagrams and post it's scattered into my arms, saying, "These are the guidelines and other ideas." Tucking it into my school bag, I am prompted to walk around by Power Loader. The thin material stretches around my limbs, while the low heeled boots made soft clicks on the floor.

"Thank you so much," I said, admiring the visor's interface that popped up. A wall length mirror was propped up against a stained wall, which I was pushed towards. Mei Hatsume was right though, it did nothing to boost my short stature. I twisted around to see the costume in its entirety, feeling glee bubbling up out from within. Like a child receiving candy at the fair, I grinned, eyes not leaving the beautiful suit.

"Hey, look at Senrei's super hot body in her hero costume! That skin tight suit does wonders-" Mineta's lewd voice floated over. The short boy was chuckling while leaning against the entrance of the studio, making me cringe. What the hell? Looks like someone needs a good beating up. My hands glowed with violet light as I stormed towards him. That pervert needed to be taught a lesson, and the best way to make people like him learn was through my fists.

Before I could do anything, a hand seemed to cover Mineta's mouth and drag him away, shrieking and screaming. Then, a loud voice started screaming and yelling brusquely, cursing and swearing above the sounds of explosions. Bakugo? I glanced at Mei Hatsume, but she was already operating her magic on another contraption.

Racing out into the hallway, I saw a charred Mineta fleeing the scene, tears leaving dirty trails of dust down his cheeks. There is a silence as Bakugo looms into view, smoking hands shoved into his pockets. A cocky grin on his face with soot burns, he was absolutely triumphant. "Thanks for just now," I say sheepishly. He didn't have to help out. "I didn't do it for you, Chibi-chan, I was just passing by the area and that lowlife needed a beating," he rolls his eyes. I fume at the word 'chibi', but he just helped me out, and I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"That's your hero costume huh," he mutters. I look down at the suit, tugging nervously on the jacket label. I don't know why I'm nervous all of a sudden, but I am oddly anxious to hear his opinion. "How do I look?", I say. "Not that bad," he mutters, looking away hurriedly. For some reason, I feel like smiling widely. He scowls, "but your height is the real problem here." I give a strained frown, what the heck is wrong with my height?

"What are you doing walking around here though?", I ask after that infuriating bit. "Going to the gym," he frowned. I take in his outfit and it is a simple tank top, with exercise shorts. I remember that I haven't gone to the gym in a while after the whole shift to a new school. "Wait a minute, I want to go to the gym too," I rush over my words, running back to change out of the sleek hero costume. My fingers run over the silky cloth again, feeling reluctant to part.

I sadly hand it back to Power Loader in a neatly folded stack, grabbing my bag while racing ti the gym. Adjusting the t-shirt over my shoulders, I see an annoyed Bakugo glowering at me. "It's already been five minutes," he scowls, stalking ahead to the gym nearby. I sigh, lugging my heavy bag off. If he wanted to leave first it was fine...

* * *

The gym was a masterpiece, with permanently cold water coolers and convenient seats to rest. And I almost forgot, the running equipment and other undesirables. In short, the fitness equipment. But seriously though. Which gym had _perfectly subzero watercoolers_? I was rejoicing in UA's thoughtfulness.

Apart from the normal equipment like weights, there are also sparring arenas. A series of bulky cameras are built around the few arenas, to make sure that the students are safe. I place the bag into a locker, prepared to torture myself by going to the treadmills. However, Bakugo grins ferociously to me gesturing tot he mostly empty sparring arenas, "Hey chibi, wanna fight?" Excitement surges up within me. I'm not going to back down from that open challenge. This would be better than running for an hour like a dying fish.

"Sure," I reply, an eager smile on my face. It's been ages since I got to properly spar with someone whose quirk I never encountered in a real fight. Peeling open a chocolate bar, I chew on it as I do my stretches, while on the other side of the sparring ring the blonde does the same. He's never seen the real brunt of my fighting style and I want to give him a taster. I chow down on another snack, to ingest as much energy as possible.

Earlier today's hero training with All Might was a great warm up. We climb into the big ring, a murderous smirk is plastered across his face. He seemed to think he would already win. He was sorely wrong if I had anything to say about it.

He fired off a few test shots, probably trying to gauge my abilities first. I did a low roll onto the floor, deflecting all the attacks with glowing palms. Sending a blast of purple, the telekinetic attack hits Bakugo squarely in the chest. He lands on the floor, with a grunt. He rises, soaring towards me with a surprising agility. Propelling himself through the air with nimble motions, he sends a grenade-like blast towards me. I shield myself with the telekinetic wall I project. Even so, I am not prepared for the explosion that rocks my body as he pummels the wall, blasts shaking the defense. Caught unawares, the sheer brute force and bright light make me want to vomit. Ears ringing, I see his cocky grin as he closes in, fists crackling.

We continue this, I attack and he is defeated for that moment, he returns the furious assault and my ears are ringing from the constant blasts. My face is charred from his quirk. As the sparks fly, I retaliate, to send a blast of force towards him, making him be pressed onto the floor. He wants to tire me out, which is a simple plan but efficient. _I decide to end this._

He managed to struggle up again, making me groan. My fingers gleamed a neon violet as he is shoved onto the floor, face meeting ground. He screams a cry of rage as he struggles, but I waltz over, with a chocolate bar already in hand. I sit on the blonde's back, whistling merrily as I slowly savior the match filling and creamy dark chocolate. An invisible hand seems to be covering his mouth as I finish the snack. It is satisfying to see an enraged Bakugo being subdued so easily and I relish the victory, licking the crumbs of my chocolate.

Levitating the wrapper into the nearby open bin, I release the telekinetic bonds on Bakugo, grinning evilly. He rises like a demon from hell, like the reincarnation of an Asura, frustration and shame washing over his face, "Fucking chibi-Chan!" "Thank you for letting me win," I bow mockingly. He nearly threatens to disembowel me, fingers trembling with sheer rage, sparks crackling. "Don't need to be so sad," I laugh. "I know it's hard to accept, but I won!", I giggled.

"Shut the hell up," he snaps, lurching toward me. Before I can retaliate however, I spit out a mouthful of fresh blood onto the floor. And before I knew it, the world spun on its axis, while my vision turned blurry again.

_I would not remember hitting the ground, nor Bakugo's panicked shout._

"This shouldn't happen again," a wizened voice murmurs as I open my eyes. Rubbing the sleep from them I sit awake, groaning at the pain. "How are you?", Recovery Girl says, face a tangle of worry, concern and weary annoyance. I grunt at the pain in my chest, "I'm doing fine." I glanced at the stack of reports on my name : dehydration, malnourishment as well as low blood pressure. I wince, maybe I wasn't doing so well. "Young lady," Recovery Girl chides, "you are aware of your low blood pressure, aren't you?"

I sigh, "Yes." "Did your parents not tell you not to over exert yourself?", the old nurse sighs in disbelief at my recklessness. My parents? I give a wry smile, "My parents hardly talk to me." Recovery girls eyes flicker with understanding, but she doesn't press on the issue, and I don't elaborate. I'm thankful for the comforting silence as she forces me to drink a glass of water before I rush off for my night shift at FamilyMart before the weekend.

As I sip slowly and force the water down my parched throat, Recovery Girl points to the door, "They're waiting for you outside." As I am about to ask who are they, a loud noise sounds out as the door to the medbay slams against the wall, Bakugo storms in, the room filling up with a deadly aura.

"You still alive, Chibi-Chan?", he scowls at my disheveled appearance. "What does it look like?", I retort, before the door opens again. I give a sigh, as a familiar figure also edges cautiously into the room, Yaomomo. I grin weakly as she worriedly fires off question after question. It takes a moment for me not to be overwhelmed and Bakugo's sharp tone slices short Yaomomo's speech, "Hey Ponytail, can't you see she's tired? Or are you that stupid?" I give him a half-hearted glare.

Recovery Girl chuckles, "It was quite a shock when young Bakugo charged into the room with you unconscious." That could only mean he carried me all the way from the gym. I click my tongue, turning to him, "I guess I owe you a thank you, Bakugo." A low huff is heard. "Well, I couldn't leave your ass dying on the ground," he snarks. Recovery girl's lips press together in a firm line.

"You'll have to remember to eat proper food," Recovery Girl prattles as she shoos us out of the medbay doors. I fidget with my bag straps, and say, "Thanks for your concern guys, but I need to leave." Yaomomo gives me a quick hug, breaking decorum before moving off to the dorms, "I trust you will be well, Shizu-Chan."

"The hell you're going?", a voice sounds out. Bakugo towers over me in annoyance. "Supermarket shift," I groan. "Fuckin' chibi-chan, you're going to overwork yourself!", he exclaims, looking angry and worried. Worried? "You're concerned for my wellbeing?", I grin mischievously. "Shut up," he gripes, "If your dying ass vomits blood on innocent people then you're _fucking screwed_."

I click my tongue. "The only thing that vomits are unreasonable foreigners spraying spit at me," I say, checking my watch. "I have to go," I say. "Tch. You better not die, dumbass," he glowers, spinning on his heels.

* * *

"Hey, Shrimp," a coarse voice said, almost like the dull scrape of metal against rough tile. Dry and grating on one's ears. I frowned slightly, turning round to meet a strange man's eyes. With light green tentacles protruding from his scalp and beard, he was the image of crassness that UA warned us about. He had on a tattered clothes with dirt stains and a murderous grin. And he was coming for me.

I swerved, back hitting the hard walls of the street. A residential area. Alone with a man. "Give me your purse, little girl!", the tentacles made a slick wet sound as they shot out of his hair and aimed for my wrists. Ducking low with my smaller frame, it was easy to utilize my quirk.

My heart raced as my fingers twitched, as the attacker was slammed against the ground with my mental command. My fingers stopped glowing violet as I whipped my phone out to call the police, sighing. As the police came and thanked me, I resisted the urge to vomit the blood collecting at the back of my throat.

Nowadays, common thieves or low levels villains were making their way around town. One particular hotspot was the area which I worked in. FamilyMart wasn't the establishment with the best employee protection services, thus Yaomomo had forced me to bring anti stalker devices like pepper spray.

I fished the tissue packet out of my bag, pressing it onto my bloodied lips. Today's hero training was at the gym, where we were asked to come up with more special moves. Aizawa sensei and All Might sensei were both extremely hard on me as I was considered not as experienced as the rest. I was truthfully not much better than most people. Furthermore with this stupid quirk drawback, it landed me in the medbay again. In my last school, my teachers would have been livid at my weakness.

I thought back to those days at Alderaan Gakuen. Not to be confused from Aldera Grade school, this facility was concentrated mainly on strength and control. He brutal trainings at the school gym made my Quirk drawback worsen. I folded the crimson tissue up, not too long ago at the Gakuen I would have been coughing blood on the dusty floor of the gym. Forced to learn intense gymnastic and body contortionist type trainings, my tutor then was a sadistic creep whose hobby was to make her students suffer or have brutal near death experiences.

The thick hot air of the fear in that gym in Alderaan was still a presence that bore down on me. That fiery annoyance that tugged at my subconscious. I thought of how the oppressive Gakuen was just like the gilded birdcage of my past home. How now after the incident, our family's wings were cut off before they could grow strong enough to fly. Our cramped apartment in Musutafu now a decrepit reminder of what the faded luster of old prestige looked like. The wounds on my shoulders itched at the thought of my mother.

My fingers balled the handles of the plastic bag in my hand. I yanked the old muffler higher up my face, reaching the dorm. Collapsing at the entryway of the door was just great. As I put the shoes away at my shoe cabinet in the hallway, I proceeded to the living room, fingers glowing as they flicked to turn the light switch on.

I looked through the fridge, before my gaze lands on a written note. Kanji splashed onto the post it in forceful strokes, which was still very neat for such aggressive way of handwriting : **_Stop eating instant ramen, chibi-chan. -Bakugo_**

The post it sat atop a small bowl of cold noodles, making my stomach growl. "Bon appetit," I whisper as I heat it up.


	5. dorm shenanigans

"_You were attacked by a villain?_", Uraraka squealed. I nodded, sheepishly brushing back my dark locks. "They were a low level thug," I reply. Yaomomo gave an imperious sigh, "I hope you didn't hurt yourself fighting thugs again!" I chuckle with guilt, hand moving discreetly to cover the cuts along my shoulders. I had suffered scrapes from being shoved against the wall. "It's nothing much," I mumble. Kyoka gives me a withering look, "You shouldn't overexert yourself, Shizu-chan." I look down at the classroom floor's tiles in guilt.

Recovery Girl had told me the other day, that my quirk was dangerous. To others and to my own body's health. An unfortunate side effect I would have to face. In fact, this after effect had lessened when I had better control of my quirk.

My flip phone buzzed, my father had sent an email.

**'Come over after school for dinner'**

My heart stopped thudding for a second, sending painful pangs through my body in panic. My fingers flew as I typed a response.

**'She's home tonight?'**

The phone buzzed a reply.

**'Unfortunately, yes.'**

I looked up with dismay for a second, shutting the phone. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan?", Yaomomo noticed my stormy expression. I placed a hand over my eyes, "Nothing, Don't worry." She knew me too well. "You're mother's home tonight?", she asked. I nodded slightly, sighing. She places a warm hand on mine, "I'll be here if you need a chauffeur service there." I laugh, graciously thanking her efforts to cheer me up. "Tell me if you have a

Uraraka swoops over to talk about the flip phone models that we both share. I the fact that she is in the same family financial situation as me. I let the cheerful brunette sweep me away as she rants about anything under the sun, literal rainbows are forming all over.

* * *

The wooden door swings open after the second time I knock, to reveal my father's beaming face. "Otosan!", I cry with relief. My body relaxes at his smile, melting into his open arms. I feel the week's worries fall away from my shoulders. I am home.

"Dinner is ready, Mi", he says, ushering me into the cramped space. The smell of soup and home cooked food waft over making me literally soar to the dining table. My grandma is already scarfing down the hot fare, waving at me. "You're home, Mi!", she says, or that's what I think she says, her mouth full of food. Obasan's wrinkled eyes are half lidded in her chuckle as she shovels more food into her bowl. "Itadakimas~", I chime, before tucking into the scrumptious bowl of white rice and other dishes such as pan fried long beans.

Licking off a stray grain of rice off my cheek, I reluctantly ask my father, "Where is Okasan?" My father's brown eyes flicker with a hidden exasperation. "Your mother returned home drunk and is resting." I sigh with relief, returning to my food. A passed out Mother is a mother I was fortunate to encounter. No more scratches or bruises from this home visit, hopefully.

"You stopped a villain, huh?", my father chortles after my grandmother mentions the news. I shrug, "Thought I would put the hero license to use." My grandma clicks her tongue, before shoving a chicken drumlet into my bowl of rice, "You're getting thinner Mi, eat more!" Father nods in unison, "The villains can't catch themselves!"

"No, no," my grandmother butts in, "Mi just needs to gain more weight! Look at her, all skin and bones! What are they feeding you in UA?" I feel a bead of sweat roll down my temple as she rants on about me. "I told you already, to make friends! How are you going to do that with your FamilyMart shifts? " my grandmother chided. Another bead of sweat rolling from my temple. "_And_ the new hero costume! Thank god they helped us through the FAS, or we couldn't afford one. You look too short in it! You should have grown taller to get more material in your costume! It's more worth it!", my grandmother continues her rants. The number of sweat droplets rolling down when she gets to my lack of soulmate, are enough sweat drops to form ten Korean boy bands. "Obasan," I whine as my grandmother ignores my weak protests

* * *

"**Mi**!", a fuming voice yells from the bedroom. Okasan. Mother. The nickname does not roll off the tongue well and sends a shiver down my spine. Grandma looks worried, eyes flicking to the closed bedroom door. I slide off the dining chair, even with their worried stares,  
The stench makes my nose wrinkle, as I step into the room. She is lying on the bed, eyes locked dead onto the spinning fan above. "Okasan, I'm here," I say. Her hand grasps my bicep, bloody half moons forming with her sharp nails. Her grip tightens into a vice. "I saw your face on the news,", she scowls. "Ya good for nothing, can't even catch a villain properly, hah?" Her speech easily slips into a heavily accented dialect from Alderaan's prefecture, a punch to my gut.

My throat tightens. "I don't know what you're talking about," I croak. Her blurry gaze finds mine, "Bet ya collapsed after the fuckin fight. Can't even handle ya own quirk!", she gripes, as I try to pry off her grip with my quirk. "Ya dirtbag of a Father can't evn' provide for the family huh? I should hav' gotten ya quirk," she mumbles with a glare.

"I should 'ave gotten it," she mutters again and again, getting louder and louder "I SHOULD 'AVE GOTTEN THE QUIRK!" she bellows. I edge away, slamming the door shut with my quirk, racing back into my father's warm embrace.

My mother was eternally bitter towards me for receiving the third generation quirk that she had yearned for in her whole life. Her heart crushed at the age of three like countless other quirkless children, my birth had only unlocked a part of her heart that stored away the loathing and hate for me inheriting the family's trademark esper quirk.

My father couldn't stop her descent to madness, her bitterness had simple consumed her being, became her. No amount of love could cure this issue, coupled with society's discrimination against quirkless individuals.

"It's not your fault," my father murmurs, hand caressing the curve of my cheek. I feel a tear drip from the corner of my eye as I wipe it away with my quirk before he notices. But we all knew, it was partly my fault, no matter how innocent I would be, or ever was. Fate was cruel to many, as well as the people around them.

"Can't you just leave her?", I whispered. "I've tried," my father's voice cracks for a moment, his body shudders with his long sigh. "The soulmate bond won't let me." He seems to age another ten years in this moment, "I've been trying for the longest time, and I just can't leave."

_Indeed, fate was generous to some and unkind to a thousandfold as many._

* * *

I walk back to the dorm after an hour of talking with my father, ignoring the furious calls from the bedroom. Heights Alliances loomed ahead as I shifted the weight of my school bag. Stepping into the dorm, I met an unbelievable sight. Everyone was chatting without arguing and genuinely having fun. I spied an empty seat next to Uraraka. She looked at the door and noticed me, before squealing. "Shizu-chan! Come take a shower then sit next to me!" Hagakure waves her bracelet adorned hands, "we're gonna stay up late, all of us!"

Before I know it I'm sandwiched between Yaomomo and Uraraka, freshly showered and with a plate of delectable finger food shoved into my hands. "Wow," I grin, taking in the sights and sounds of the common room. Karaoke is now blasting with Kyoka strumming on the bass for added effect while Denki and Sero are belting their hearts out on All Star's Japanese version. Midoriya and Iida are chatting loudly while Bakugo is whipping up murderous looks at Todoroki who is doing the same from across the room. Everyone else is having the time of their lives. Devouring the food with relish, I lean back and have a yawn.

"You know, you're lucky he saved you a plate," Uraraka sighs longingly at the last piece of fry in my hand. "Who saves me a plate?", I asked. I pass the fry to Uraraka, but a dark glare is suddenly directed on us. "Him," Uraraka shakes her head in resignation, as the glare disappears. "Who?", I repeat. The heck they were talking about?

Yaomomo sighs daintily. "Bakugo-san saved you a plate after he cooked for the entire dorm. He apparently didn't let anyone touch it or he would "kill them"," she says. Oh. I shoot Bakugo a grateful look and he rolls his eyes with a half scowl. A nearby Kirishima teases him and he turns to yell in rebuttal, breaking eye contact.

The exhilaration dies down after an hour or two, where everyone is feeling the effects of a whole week's worth of school bear down upon them. The best of the moment dies down and everyone is instead blissfully talking about random topics.

They talk about scandals that happen in other schools and they beg me to talk about Alderaan. I grin deviously, "Well, you know that Alderaan had a mixed gender cohort." I raise my brows amidst titters, "Well, there was a girl whom dated a boy for a few weeks," I started. "And?", Mina cried. "The boy actually dumped her for another girl. Said she was only dated for her looks," I smirked, "I think both of them were desperate." Everyone laughed, some girls demanded for pictures of the boy.

As my flip phone flared to life, I showed them a snap of the two together and everyone winced in disgust. "Yeah, she was basically on his leash half the time, so whenever those toxic two would come into view, we would say, 'a The dog and owner are here'", I joked. Everyone exploded with raucous laughter. "I mean," I wiped a tear from my eye as I laughed, "They were the meanest two I've ever seen together!"

I continued with my barrage of weird situations. "There was another student, a boy, who actually was interested in me." Everyone hooted at this, some even looked amazed. For some reason Bakugo looked murderous. "But you have mad skills in blending into the background!", Kaminari cried. I laughed cheekily, "The boy was begging to sit at the same lunch table, even though my friends and I kept changing places every lunchtime."

"But how was he able to find you?", Sero asked. I raised a finger, heightening the anticipation, "You see, he had a tracking quirk. He could hone in on wherever I was at." I shuddered as the girls did the same. Mineta had a grotesque perverted expression, even licking his lips. I sent his stool toppling over. I finished the horror story, "I reported him to the authorities and the teachers took care of him."

I left out the part where my friends and I beat him up. He was sent to the hospital ten places on his body needing stitches after sexually harassing the girls that he fancied in Alderaan for years. The girls had all had enough, while he school merely cared about ratings and concealed the terrible scandal underfoot.

Not that I could tell them that.

* * *

The subject lands on Soulmates, those troublesome red strings that connect us to one another.

"Shizu-chan," Hagakure calls. I turn to see her making a dreamy pose, "You should see whether your soulmate is in the room right now!" My cheeks threatened to flame up, "_Right now_?" Hagakure nodded, "The first week after 1A moved in together, we all decided to see whether any of us were soulmates!" My hands were twisting and playing with my fingers. "Don't worry though," Kirishima assures, "We won't force you to tell who is it. We have to respect people's privacy." I relax, albeit minutely.

_Do I really want to know who is it?_ And is that person even in this room? I don't want to be disappointed when I eye the red strings in expectation and meet the wrong person, or don't meet the person here. Will I be relieved?

This silly game from the playground till now aroused one's greatest fears too. The fear of rejection, loneliness as well as disappointment. I didn't know whether it was worth it. But with everyone's (except Mineta's) comforting gaze and expectant giggle or chortle, there was a new wave of courage. Something whispered in my ear that it was alright to look, to find out. That I wouldn't expect the answer I was thinking of at all. And I believed in it, like a little girl believing in fairytales and war stories, that I could open my eyes and like the sight that greeted me.

I narrow my eyes and I'm in what is commonly dubbed "String-vision", a trance which allows one to see those strings round our pinkies, thrumming and glowing with hidden meaning.

And I _**see**._ _Him. Us. The strings are connected and we are whole._ I gasped, "**_It's you_**."


	6. (Bkg) special edition and teaser

**Bakugo**

It didn't make sense.

He knew that day when she arrived into class, that _Something_ was different about her. No one seemed to notice the slight girl who had hid behind their shitty teacher's large frame, but he had.

He immediately decided she was a threat to his position as top hero. She didn't look like much, short hair, tiny frame, even smaller presence. She was kinda like that Round face, he realized. Clothes too big and outdated flip phone with out of style bag. Her family probably was strapped for cash.

She had this unmistakable air of power, as if you would get hurt if you got too close, especially after that fucker went on to lift a whole desk with that shitty grape head, making it look like it was nothing.

He groaned, shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. What was he even doing? Thinking about any of these extras was just trouble.

* * *

It didn't make sense.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. There was a part of his mind that seemed to stop listening to his consistent gripes about her. She was always at the back of his mind, even without trying.

She had collapsed in his arms at least twice by now, weak and not as powerful as she let other classmates believe. He was even scared that he would accidentally hurt the girl.

Then there was this ache in his stupid chest, whenever she was talking to other people, he wanted to be next to her, to talk to her with as much ease as fuck, as much ease as Shitty Hair got to talk to her. When that fucking Deku started becoming fast friends with her, buddying up like the loser he was, Bakugo was tempted to lunge forward and throttle him.

That ache in his chest... he was going to report to Recovery Girl if it was some stupid illness, he swore.

But for what reason? He barely talked to her. They barely were friends, could they even be called friends? He knew that she probably never felt the same way about him, no heart aches, no connection. His entire life was turned over by that girl.

* * *

Chibi-chan . Mind fuck. What the hell were those nicknames? He knew her name. Senrei Shizumi, had thought about her for the longest time. He refused to yield to such thoughts. When had his goal to be the number one hero ever been slowed down by anyone?

She was a torture to him, and she knew nothing about his torment. Stupid Chibi-chan . Stupid chibi-chan , with her stupid smile. Her stupid little quirks he had picked up on.

And when she had looked at him, with those eyes of shock, he realized something that made his heart pound like a sledgehammer. It was _**her**_. _That fucking red string led to her._

**_And it all made sense._**


	7. freight train feels

I jolt in my seat, hands glowing purple as I feel my body disappear from everyone's eyes. A knee jerk reaction, I take deep breaths to calm my racing heart. With hot blood pumping through my ears, I hear my heartbeat grow louder. Kyoka seems to smirk, as I flick between visibility and being transparent.I start fiddling with my fading purple hands, returning back to normal. There was a slight tremor in my hands as images flashed through my brain.

**_It hit me like a freight train._**

Bakugo helping me with my dinner, Bakugo with me at the medbay, how I always felt as if his spiteful comments were half hearted. And the nicknames, with that sense of something drawing me nearer to him. I had naturally gravitated towards him over time.

Bakugo Katsuki was my soulmate... I make eye contact, as his defined features were twisted in astonishment. His crimson eyes have a flash of relief and surprise all the same, as we lock strong stares. He breaks away, forcefully punching Kirishima's shoulder in a fluster. A foreign feeling fills in my chest.

"Tell us who it is!", Mina grins, clasping her pink hands. I smooth over my expression, wringing my hands, "Confidential." She groans, leaning onto Hagakure's shoulder, "That's no fun! And you had such a strong reaction!" I let slip a small laugh at her expression. My mind is still in overdrive, with no space to think. I clench my fists, forcing myself to calm down, clasping me eyes for a moment.

"_Everyone_! Let's have an extension to the bet on Shizu-chan's quirk!", Ochako laughed. 2A exploded into noise, while Iida's hands waved, gesticulating wildly, "2A! We _must_ preserve the peace and quiet so as to be considerate to the other residents of Heights Alliance!"

The class decides to guess whether or not my soulmate is among them, and who is it. "Winner gets another prize from Senrei!", Kirishima laughs, sharp teeth on display.

While everyone slinks back to their rooms, Bakugo hangs back with an expectant expression. I wave to Yaomomo as she starts going into the elevator. "So, chibi-chan," He hesitates and scowls, "Fuck. The cat's out of the bag, huh?" I hum in agreement, "Mm. I didn't really expect this, in all honesty." He rolls his eyes, "We've _barely talked_, chibi-chan." My ears grow hot at the nickname, as my fingers crinkle the hem of my shirt.

At that moment, I decide to be bold and assertive, for once. My whole life, I had been bearing the brunt of other's decisions, I figured now was the time to be assertive. "Bakugo," I fumble with my words, as they slip out like a soap bar between wet hands.  
"What?" "May I have your phone email address?"  
"Tch. You better not call me whenever you like."  
I grin, "Then I'll text whenever."  
He doesn't protest, as we exchange email addresses, and I flush a little more. I've never done this before and his amused grin was making it more flustering.

"You weren't your usual ice block self, when you found out, chibi," he grins deviously. I run a hand through my hair in a fluster, "I was...surprised." He snorted, "That's a fucking understatement." I frowned, unable to stop repeating myself, "I still can't believe this." He raises his brows, "We are very different people." I sigh, "I hope...no..." I shake my head. More conviction! "I don't know about you, but I want this to work out."

He shoved his hand into his pockets, looking flustered, "Well, if you didn't have so many doubts, then I'll agree not to fuck this up." I smile a little, the most I can manage other than my anxious frown. "I promise."

I hold out my pinky, grinning a little. He groans, shoving his hands into his pockets stubbornly. I huff, he's no fun. However, before I can lower it, a slightly sweaty pinky wraps around mine, linking it together. "Deal," He growls in embarrassment, before he storms off to the male dorms.

* * *

Yaomomo's incredulous face looms over my phone screen, as we recline in my room. Yaomomo, Uraraka, Kyoka and I are sitting in the air conditioned room, feasting on matcha popsicles.

"Wow," Uraraka's round eyes are enlarged with shock, "You managed to get his email address, and talk?" Kyoka scowls, "Bakugo had paired up with me for a group project once, and he blueticked me for the entirety of the project."

"Ask him to go out," Uraraka laughs. I shoot her a skeptical look, "It's nearing the Sports Festival, we need to train, not date." Her round cheeks lift as she grins teasingly, "This is called planning for the future, Shizu-chan!". I feel my face threaten to flush, playfully hitting her shoulder. "It's not like I'm in love with him," I say.

It's impossible to properly fall in love with someone in such a short period of time. Having an infatuation was normal with the soul bond. Bakugo and I hadn't even had much conversation before, let alone through text. "Sure, he's very attractive but it's not like we'll ride into the sunset in love after last night," I joke, cracking a grin. Uraraka snickers, "Imagine Shizu-chan in a ballgown!" I groan, taking a bite of my popsicle to vent.

"Anyways, enough of this mushy nonsense," Kyoka says imperiously, "Yaomomo found something on the news the other day." Yaomomo smiled in appreciation, and said, "Apparently, there was a report on a renown clairvoyant with a prophecy that made quite a few waves among the country's leaders.

The prophecy was on UA, something is going to come up at the Sports festival. The Ministry of Education is extremely worried about this, because they can't have the general public around the world going ballistic."

"We've got the report!", Uraraka chimed as she peered at Kyoka's phone. I shifted closer, reading the article. The old crone had talked about 'future replace the past and present' and how 'big changes now would affect the present and future's past'. A load of poetic bullshit, most experts or clairvoyants faked it for the money.

Yaomomo noticed my critical look and stabbed a slim finger at the last paragraph. The clairvoyant had been responsible for many disasters being avoided, with concise instructions on how to avoid it. The date of this 'event' was set to happen around UA's Sports Festival and many parents were greatly concerned for their child's wellbeing.

Otosan was too busy working too look at the news, while Obasan was often busy with managing the housekeeping and my mother. It wasn't like I wanted them to panic, seeing the news, so I quickly forget about it after that day with the girls.

* * *

"That's not fair!", Bakugo's low voice growls in frustration as he swings a hard fist at me. I dodge, forming a violet katana humming with energy within my hands, "Life's not fair." "Psionic weaponry is no fucking fair!", he scowls, dodging the quick attacks as I twirl and slash.

It's been some time since my arrival of UA and my body has become stronger. I no longer collapse after one fight, stamina and energy control increasing by leaps and bounds. Psionic weaponry,( a/n : create, shape and manipulate psychic energy in various ways, including manifesting in material form.), was becoming my favorite form of weaponry, having been trained how to wield a katana in Alderaan.

Bakugo's blasts were often able to blaze through them, but I was working on fine tuning the right amount of energy to be indestructible. "You're losing this round again," I crow with victory, Alderaanian accent rolling off my tongue in my ecstatic state. I swing down swiftly, stopping within an inch of his throat, "I win!" A leg sweeps my feet off the ground and I land on the floor heavily, groaning in pain. "Ow!", I groan, massaging my aching and bruised tailbone. "You let your guard down, chibi-chan," Bakugo cries out in glee.

I pout sullenly, facing the floor in defeat. "The Sports Festival is next week," he says. I look up, comparing myself my facial features, "Are you excited?" He grins murderously, "Hell yeah , I'll beat all those fuckers!" I winced, "Healthy competition, Bakugo." He rolls his eyes, "I'll destroy them, including you."

I roll my eyes, "I'm so scared, I'm shivering in my boots." He snorts as we exit the gym, "You shiver in everything, your clothes are all oversized!" I frown as he turns an assessing eyes on my clothing choice. "I always buy one size too big, so that I can use it longer than ones that fit," I explain. I feel embarrassed as he looks me up and down.

"Unlike some models I've seen at that Shitty Hag's agency, at least you don't look like crap no matter what you wear," he said. He had mentioned about his parents in the fashion industry a few times. I cringe, "That's supposed to be a compliment?" "Beggars can't be choosers."

"Hey Blasty!", a loud voice sounded out, which made Bakugo's face pale. "Fuck, Shitty Hair's here," he growled. Kirishima is walking towards us with a cheshire cat smirk, red eyes flicking to both of us smugly. "Is this what I think is happening?", he grins, clasping his hands together.

Bakugo narrows his eyes, "Fuck off Shitty Hair!" I fidget with my bag strap, meeting Kirishima's gleeful stare. I feel oddly guilty, like getting caught with your hand in a cookie jar. "Are you two on a date?", he crows, folding his arms.

"None of your goddamn business," Bakugo snarked, "you're in it to win that stupid bet?" Kirishima shrugged, "I'm not going to lie bro, the bet is quite amusing. I was thinking, why not?"

Kirishima laughed, turning to me, "Senrei, what are you going to give me if I'm right?" I grimaced, "I haven't thought of that yet." Kirishima's wolfish grin widened, "You could always go on a d-" "She's not going anywhere with you, unless she wants to," Bakugo snaps, hands crackling with lethal sparks.

I hold up a hand, force shield appearing to contain the blasts to his hands. "How about I make you cookies?", I ask him. A plan is already formulating in my head as I smile sweetly at Kirishima. Take the bait... "I've heard they are pretty memorable to taste," I cajole him. The redhead then brightens up, "Well, to win a competition is pretty manly, plus, getting free cookies? Sure thing!" He digs out his phone, whistling merrily, "I'll just send this to the class chat..." I nod, waving as he disappears into the gym.

"_You're giving him cookies_?", Bakugo explodes, literally and verbally. I frown at him in disgruntlement, "Relax, he took the bait." He stops before , "Bait?" I give a mischievous smirk, "My cookies are memorable cos' I can't bake, dummy." He snickers, gears turning in his head as he realizes what I have done. I sigh, poor Kirishima... The one time I baked for my family, i managed to burn them so badly, the charred mess brought my family's appetites away for a whole day.

Bakugo's raspy laugh fills the evening air, as we return to Heights Alliance. as the violet and cream clouds dot the horizon, the auburn sky is a searing gold as the sun sets. I've never got to laugh or let loose much over the few days, so this brief respite was welcome. I let out my own laugh, racking my body and filling the atmosphere with the euphoria of companionship.

I realized then, how much bigger my not so tiny 'infatuation' with Bakugo had become. Glancing at him in the fading light of day, I smiled tentatively. He paused before giving me a warm amused smile in return which made something bright inside of me bubble up. I twisted a lock of dark hair nervously. No words needed to be spoken, as we walked down the path, in comfortable silence, watching the night fall on the way back to the dorm.

* * *

_But with all good things, a calamity would happen, which could either make or break us._


End file.
